


A Little Cloud

by lunaseemoony



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Episode AU: s02e13 Doomsday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 15:18:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6810739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunaseemoony/pseuds/lunaseemoony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Donna stumbles upon a secret of the Doctor's and does her best to help him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Cloud

**Author's Note:**

> I'm working on uploading fics from tumblr to complete collections.

After just a quick kip Donna was ready to go, despite telling the Doctor that she needed twelve hours from running around Pompeii. She’d given him such a hard time for putting her through a marathon. But when she slipped into bed between the cloud-like mattress and down stuffed linens she couldn’t calm down long enough to get more than a few winks of sleep. The Doctor told her he didn’t get much sleep. But when Donna couldn’t track him down in the console room, galley, library or sitting room she thought maybe he’d changed his mind. So she started looking back in bedrooms. She tried waiting, sitting down to read a book. But she couldn’t keep her legs from bouncing or keep her head from spinning with all the built up excitement. The alien said he didn’t sleep much, and she fully intended to take his word on it. He’d also told her there was no harm in exploring, so she figured there was no harm in peeking into bedrooms either. The Doctor had so far given her no reason to suspect anyone but him would be sleeping in them. Part of her was just itching to see the bouncing ferret of an alien actually sleeping.

She opened six doors before she found him behind the seventh. Should she have been surprised that the Doctor slept in an entirely pink room? He’s an alien, she reminded herself. Pink could be a masculine color in his culture. Or maybe he had a secret love of pink. Still, a bit odd. He didn’t strike her as one who might wear a dress or use – okay no. There was just no way the Doctor wore bras.

He was strewn out on the bed on top of all the pastel pink linens. He’d cast off his shoes, socks, coat, jacket, and oxford, left in his vest and trousers. It was all neatly folded and sitting in a little crate by the door. It was probably the only neat thing about the room. The rest of it was a lived-in nest of a mess. The nest was shared. Donna didn’t even need to guess. One of the Doctor’s ties was sitting in the laundry basket. Mens’ cologne sat on the vanity. A torn open foil packet lay on the nightstand next to a stack of undisturbed ones. That was the word for this room – undisturbed. The Doctor looked like a kitten on a cloud, as if his footsteps would barely touch the plush carpet as he slipped out of bed. Once he woke up, that is. Donna didn’t place a lot of stock in her sleuthing skills. But she didn’t need them for this.

No wonder he was a wreck.

Donna considered lecturing him, reminding him that the girl he lost would be heartbroken to see him so torn up about her loss. She considered dragging him out of bed to demand he take her somewhere to forget it all. She considered asking him a barrage of questions that were flooding her mind. She very nearly did. She came so close, approaching the bed with every intent of jostling him awake. It was the sight of that purple shirt that had her sneaking right back out of the room, hoping her tiptoeing hadn’t put anything out of its delicate place in this room.

Instead, when he sauntered into the console room a few hours later bursting at the seams with enthusiasm, she had him take her on three trips in a row, starting with the best carnival she’d ever seen. They wore each other out, and Donna was proud of herself for staying ahead of the Doctor for once. She kept him on his toes, kept his mind busy. It was the best gift she could offer him. And for a little while, he didn’t need to hide his red eyes after he woke up in the mornings.


End file.
